HetaOni: An Untold Story
by Einsamkeit English
Summary: Your favorite G8 nations are back and as bad as ever! They even brought along awesome Prussia, shy Canada, "Brotherly" Romano, and lazy Spain! But this time, the twelve countries find themselves imprisoned in a "haunted" mansion! How will they escape, given only the strength of normal humans? For now, they'll have to set aside their differences in order to escape!
1. The Cast: You might wanna skip this part

HetaOni: An Untold Story

Based on Hetalia Axis Powers and Ao Oni

The characters who you'll need to know-

"The Axis"

(North) Italy (Veneziano)- younger brother of Romano

(South )Italy "Romano"- older brother of Italy

Germany- younger brother of Prussia

Prussia- older brother of Germany

Japan

"The Allies"

America- younger brother of Britain and older brother of Canada

Britain/United Kingdom/England/Opium- older brother of America and Canada (Britain's food sucks)

France- older brother of Canada

China- eldest country (adoptive older brother of Japan)

Russia

"Random Other People"

Spain- (Romano is his servant) considered an ally of the Axis

Canada- (brother of America) he usually isn't noticed and is considered an ally of the Allies

Other crap you should know before reading this:

"Bad Touch Trio" includes France, Prussia, and Spain.

Britain can use black magic as a defense.

Prior to the creation of this facfic, Britain went blind using Black Magic to save America.

France is gay…he loves everyone regardless of gender (prior to the creation of this FanFic, France asked Britain to marry him)

I will refer to England/Britain/Opium/United Kingdom as "Britain". other characters will mostly call him "England." (with the exception of China, who will refer to him as "Opium.")

I do not own any of these characters, they were originally created by Hidekaz Himaruya and I am using them solely for entertainment purposes. I claim none of the characters.

Now…please enjoy my FanFic…

This is a story of twelve nations who are trapped with a "haunted" mansion. Italy has a journal, which was created by the person (Ruyzuu No Ko) who used to be trapped in the mansion. She escaped and left behind her journal to help others escape. Italy is now the owner and he can use its power to turn back time. So far, this is the third time that they have tried to escape. The time in the house is also messed up and the countries must fix the time by smashing the clocks within. Every time that they smash a clock though, they get memories of their past times in the mansion. In order to escape though, they must work together and set aside their differences to defeat the enemy within. . .


	2. Chapter 2: The Clock Begins to Tick

Italy stepped towards the clock, its gentle ticking matching his quickly beating heart.

"Remember we will escape this mansion. . ._all _of us," Japan said, his gaze lingering on Italy.

Germany remained silent, mentally preparing himself for everyone's confusion which would arise as soon as Italy broke the clock.

America adjusted his glasses and gripped Britain's hand tighter.

"America. . ." Britain began, but America cut him off.

"Sh. This is a big moment for the Axis, so be patient. After we break this clock, we'll find some magic so you can get your vision back."

Britain nodded faintly and squeezed America's hand, "I. . .always knew you were a good little brother."

The eleven other nations formed a circle around Italy, each taking a deep breath.

"Alright Italy. I think we're ready," China said, glancing around at the others.

Russia nodded, as did Spain and France.

Canada gave Italy an attempt at a half-grin but it did nothing to reassure the nervous country.

"Veneziano," Romano stepped from his spot on the edge of the circle and reached for his younger brother's shoulder in support.

Italy suddenly spun around to face his elder, "I have to do this alone! Everyone else had been strong and fought. I've only run from That Thing and left my friends behind."

His face was a mask, hiding his true feelings deep beneath some emotional armor that was darn near impossible to break.

"N-no, Italy. . ."

Everyone, surprised by Germany's sudden interjection, stepped closer.

Germany, seeming to realize the pressure was on him now, continued: "You've been fighting just as hard, if not harder than the rest of us! You didn't give up even though you knew that That Thing was after you!"

Prussia closed his eyes and patted Germany roughly on the back, "Kesesese West! You're getting old!"

Germany didn't respond, but in truth, he'd been grateful for his brother's comment even if it wasn't the least bit supportive.

In the silence, Italy felt himself smile for the first time since he had re-entered the mansion for the third time.

"Veh~! Doitsu!"

The Italian leapt into Germany's arms, and the strong German hugged him, "I-Italy. . ."

He was shocked at first, but then his face softened, "Thank you. . .Italy. . ."

Japan was still uneasy about Italy's sudden change. For a moment, the pasta-lover had been dwelling on how he'd been such a burden, but then he had grown so warm towards Germany. . .

"'Tis all very strange. . ." Japan murmured thoughtfully.

China patted him on the shoulder, "What's that?"

"N-nothing." Japan stammered a quick reply to the eldest country.

China was definitely suspicious, but (to Japan's relief) he left without questioning.

"Italy is acting awfully strange, wouldn't you say, Japan?"

Startled by the sudden voice behind him, Japan spun around, flustered.

"Hai, hai. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, France."

France glanced off and spoke his thoughts aloud, "I know. Its hard to concentrate whenever Italy gets this way. Even _I _am uncomfortable. And to think, I'm not even a part of the Axis. I cannot imagine what it mush be like for you."

Japan nodded in agreement, "Yes. It is very hard for me and harder for Germany. Prussia seems to be mainly focused on watching over his younger brother, but I can tell that he is just as concerned for Italy as the rest of us."

France brushed his long, golden locks over his shoulder, deep in thought.

He stood and in a commanding tone said: "Alright, we need to accomplish a few things before That Thing shows up again."

"We need to get some magic to get England's vision back," Canada whispered.

America nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'll go with him. . . and Canada," America looked to his brother, "If you want to go too. . .?"

Canada adjusted his glasses and sniffled, "Sure."

France suddenly stood and took Canada's hand, "I'll join you as well. You'll need some beauty in that group, after all!"

Britain smiled despite their current situation, "That's our France."

The other countries found themselves smiling as well.

"So you four are one group, leaving the eight of us to split up," Spain said.

"Veneziano, you go with Japan, Germany, and Prussia," Romano ordered.

Japan nodded, "Hai. We'll go now."

The first group left in search of magic.

"Oh Prussia, I'd like to speak with you for a moment," Spain said, catching his friend by the shoulder.

Prussia nodded, "Wait for me outside, West."

Now, only China, Russia, Spain, and Romano remained.

"Prussia. . ." Romano acknowledged the country with a curt nod.

Prussia raised an eyebrow, "Yeah what?"

". . .Take care of Germany, okay?" Romano was holding something back, it was obvious by his tone.

"Is there something else you'd like? I mean. . .anything else you wanna tell me?" Prussia asked, seeing straight through Romano's tone.

Romano blinked in surprise, "I. . .could you…would you…mind looking after Veneziano for me?"

Prussia headed towards the door and suddenly turned back to Romano, "Sure. Don't worry about Italy. . .he's in good hands."

Prussia's tone was confident and he moved in a way that showed that he was sure of himself.

Romano closed his eyes and feeling more at peace, responded, "Thank you, Prussia."

China stood and ran his fingers through his stringy brown hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. Spain glanced around after Prussia left, "Well, that leaves the four of us."

Russia straightened his scarf and spoke, "Should we go in search of supplies like the Axis?"

Romano nodded, "Lets go and see if we can't find any more keys to the locked rooms on the next floor. I have a hunch that there may be important things behind those doors."

"True. . .if only. . .if only we could open them. . ." China whispered his thoughts aloud, rubbing his chin.

"We ought get going soon though, That Thing might show up again," Spain said, nervously fingering the sword at his hip that Romano had given to him so long ago.

The weapon was old and unfit for Romano, thus it was going to be trashed but Spain had gladly accepted it and had always thought highly of the weapon since.

A small orb of light suddenly materialized between the four nations.

"What the hell?" Romano leapt back and drew a pistol from his belt.

The four countries tensed and drew their weapons.

"YoU wOn'T eScApE."

China whipped his wok up, "It may appear that That Thing has found us."

Russia's expression darkened, "It would appear so. . ."

"DIE!" The alien suddenly released a channel of energy, knocking all the nations to their knees.

In the next instant, That Thing was gone.

Spain was the first to rise, "Is everybody alright?"

China answered for everyone, "Yes. But that energy. . .could we use it to restore Opium's vision?"

"Seems valid," Romano grunted.

Russia nodded, "We better find them then."

Romano leapt up, "Well since England's virtually useless due to his lack of magic or sight, we should stop screwing around and find them!"

The others nodded and they left the room in search of America and his group.

"I'll go first," America volunteered, placing his hand on door knob to the bedroom.

"Step aside."

America blinked in surprise but still didn't move, "What the heck, France? I'm the her-"

". . .America. . ."

Canada rushed to Britain's side, "Don't speak! We'll get your vision back really soon okay?"

"America. . .stop being the hero. . .for once."

"E-England. . ." America hesitantly took his hand from the knob and stepped sideways so that France could get to the door.

"Thank you. Don't worry America, my gorgeous-ness won't get in the way of you being the hero," France said with a perverted grin.

"For the first time ever, I'm glad you're here, France," Britain said.

France grinned and turned back to his neighboring country, "Don't forget, you never answered my question from before."

Britain's face showed his confusion.

"Are we getting married or not?"

America and Canada traded glances.

Canada leaned over and whispered into America's ear, "I don't think England only lost his vision. . .he lost his sanity!"

America nodded, "Yeah. We better do somethin' quick before England marries that d-"

"Eh you guys, can we go ahead and look for the magic now?" Canada asked, quietly.

France and Britain continued their conversation, ignoring Canada completely.

The North American country sighed, "I nearly forgot, I'm always forgotten."

He turned to America, "Would you like to do the honors, bro?"

America nodded, "Hey you! Are ya' just gonna sit on your lazy asses or get up and help? Don't you wanna escape?"

France and Britain fell silent.

America felt bad for being so stern, but it was for their survival.

"Yes. . .I want to escape. . ." Britain answered.

"Then get to it!" Shouted America, keeping his stern voice steady.

The four countries stepped forward and swung open the door.

Standing there was. . .

"Oh Mary! Its found us!"

Prussia crept to look over Japan's shoulder at the golden key that was lying on the piano.

"What do you think it unlocks?" Germany asked.

But from his tone, Prussia could tell that the country was disinterested and was still dazed from earlier.

Italy was panicking too, constantly looking around even though it was just the four of them in the room.

Prussia thought for a moment. . .and then he realized.

"In the first time loop, Italy had come to this room only to watch Japan be killed by That Thing. So I suppose. . .he's afraid that it may happen again. . . ?"

Bam Bam!

Japan spun around towards the door to the room, "Did you hear that?"

Germany lifted a rifle from a concealed place on his back, "It sounds like America's revolver."

"They're in trouble! We need to help them!" Screamed Italy, panicking even more now.

Prussia lifted the key from the piano, " What do you unlock. . . ?"

Japan glanced around the three other nations, "We need to go and help America-san and his group. If you think about it, the only useful one is America-san. England-san, well, he's not exactly at his best right now. France-san, his charms may not work on That Thing since it isn't human. Canada-san, well, his maple syrup and that polar bear (Kumajiro-san) may not be enough to defend against That Thing, considering how strong it has been getting lately."

Germany nodded, "I agree."

"We'll all go," Prussia said, confidently.

Italy pulled out his white flag and nodded.

Japan smiled, "We need to stick together. The only way that we can escape this place is through team work."

Prussia grinned, "Kesesese! That's right! For that to happen, we gotta help our Allied friends!"

Germany opened the door leading out into the hallway, "Shall we?"

Japan nodded, "Hai."

He pulled out his katana and sped down the hallway, Germany only a stride behind.

Italy was slower, and Prussia cut down his speed to stay beside the pasta-loving country.

"Hey Italy, ya' know we're all gonna get outta here alive, don't you? I mean, there are twelve of us and one of That Thing. There's no way that we can't win! Not as long as we work together, right?"

Prussia's voice was full of confidence and Italy figured that the older nation's pure willpower would get him out of the mansion.

Italy nodded, "Thank you, Prussia."

Prussia grinned, "Sure thing!"

"What's going on?" Demanded Prussia, once he and Italy arrived at the scene.

America was on one knee shoveling some bullets into his gun while Japan and Germany were fighting off the alien.

"That Thing showed up while we were lookin' for magic," Canada gestured to the alien.

"Right. Okay."

Prussia leapt towards the alien and drew his sword in a moment while still airborne. The sword, the one he had used so long ago when he was with Hungary, was old yet very powerful and in the hands of the Teutonic Knight, was deadly.

"Hi-YA!" Prussia jabbed the alien, or he should've except, he suddenly collapsed.

"S-shit, I can't move!" Germany complained.

Apparently not only was Prussia affected, but as were Germany, Japan, America, and France.

"Is. . .this. . .the end?" Canada whispered, sounding terrified.

Italy sniffled, "N-no! This can't be the end! We're so close!"

Britain clutched his head and ran a hand through his sandy-blonde hair, "D-damn. I wanted my vision back before I died. . ."

Italy clutched Ryuuzu no Ko's journal to his chest and felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I-I don't want it to end like this! The first time, everyone died before my eyes and even though I escaped, I was all alone! I want. . .I want us all to live!"

He was bawling uncontrollably now, he was clutching the book to his chest; he had an idea.

Italy slowly lifted the journal into the air, "G-Give me what I want most: Take us somewhere safe!"

Spain and Romano were followed closely by China and Russia, as the four raced down the hallway searching for America and his group.

"This magic sure is strange," China remarked, switching the lump of magic into his other hand.

Russia nodded and loosened his grip on his water pipe, "I agree."

"Opium will need this quickly," China reminded the two nations in front of him.

A miniscule orb of light began to form in front of them and the four countries came to a sudden halt.

"Oh crap! That Thing is after this magic! I swear its true!" Romano said, springing back behind Spain.

Spain grimaced, "Ready your weapons. We may be up against That Thing earlier than I thought."

"Opium will have to wait," China grumbled.

The light began to expand and the four nations tensed.

Instantly, it was extinguished and standing before Spain, were eight very lucky countries.

"W-What happened?" China asked Italy, who was the only country still conscious.

"We need to get them to the Safe Room. I'll explain then," Italy replied, taking a serious tone with the eldest country.

Russia and the others nodded but then the nation, loosening his scarf, inquired, "But uh, question. How do the five of us, carry the seven of them?"

Spain tapped his chin, "Aha, I was just wondering the same thing."

Someone grunted.

:Did you-?" Romano whispered.

China nodded, "Sh. I think its. . .America."

Sure enough, America sat up and adjusted his glasses, "England?"

China smiled, "Even though America has become an adult, he's still dependant upon Opium. Its so cute."

Russia, stepping closer to the Asian nation, hummed in agreement, "I wish I had a sibling who depended on me. . ."

China, baffled, turned to the ominous country, "Um. . .Russia?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you have two sisters who depend on you?"

Russia adjusted his scarf and shook his head, "They don't count."

China, confused, just nodded and decided that it was better not to ask questions. After all, Russia had been successful as a country so whatever methods he'd been using were working and China didn't want that to change.

"So. . .now we have six and six," Italy said, taking an unexpectedly commanding tone.

The others were instantly on edge, sensing Italy's unnatural change again.

Canada blinked and sat up, "Did something happen?"

"Grab a country, we're heading to the Safe Room," America said, hastily lifting Britain into his arms.

Canada stood and took France up, "I'm obligated to help my Big Brother."

America smiled and nodded, "As am I."

Russia took Germany, while China took Japan.

Spain leaned down and dragged Prussia upwards, "Sorry Amigo, don't get mad at me for dragging you around. . ._you're _the one who eats too many potatoes."

"Kesesese, Spain! I can carry my own damn weight, and potatoes are an important part of the Prussian diet. Potatoes make Prussians awesome!"

Spain shrugged, "Alright then, boss."

With that, he simply released his grip on the bigger nation and Prussia crashed to the ground.

"D-damn. Okay maybe I need a _little _help. Hey Spain. . .I seem to be lacking potato fuel. . .wanna give me a hand?" Prussia asked.

Spain smiled, "Mi amigo, you are such an idiot sometimes. But yeah, I'll help ya'."

With the twelve countries reunited, they headed towards the Safe Room to discuss their discoveries and devise a new plan.

"A-America?"

America glanced down at Britain, "Yeah its me. I'm impressed, even though you can't see. . .you still knew it was me."

Britain, who's eyes had remained closed for a long while (they were useless when open anyway, so. . .) smiled, "There are a number of things about you that are unforgettable. Your fuzzy jacket that you always wear over your uniform and your nasty scent of hamburgers, are only a couple."

America nodded, "That makes sense. . .I guess."

"Is. . .everyone okay?" Asked the British nation.

"Yeah. Canada's got France, China has Japan, Russia's got Germany, and Spain is helpin' Prussia. Everyone else is a-okay," The North American country answered.

Britain nodded and sighed in relief, "That's splendid news. And. . .thank you, America."

Japan and China had brewed up some herbal tea for everyone and America felt as though it was Gatorade, and had completely boosted his energy. As a result, he was as hyped up as ever and shoving hamburgers down his throat.

"Gee, thanks Japan," Germany mumbled, sipping his tea and then slicking his blonde hair back into its normal position.

Now, the twelve countries sat around a square table, each side sitting three nations.

Japan Italy Germany

Russia, Britain, China Canada, America, Romano

France Prussia Spain

"Let's get down to business," began America, in his 'I'm the Hero' voice.

Japan nodded, "I agree with America-san."

"I can't see," Britain said, matter-of-factly.

China gasped, "Oh crap! I almost forgot!"

He tugged the lump of magic from his pocket and handed it to the country next to him. "Sorry 'bout that. Its just, last time I saw you, you were barely conscious and I though that it may be a bad idea to give it to you then so I just waited."

America took of his glasses abruptly, and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you. . .are you ready to see again, England?"

His voice was full of thanks towards China; America was genuinely pleased at the information that Britain would get his sight back in only moments.

Britain gave a small nod, "I-I believe so."

He kept his eyes closed and held the magic in his palm, murmuring what sounded like a spell.

Afterwards, Britain slowly opened his eyes but remained silent.

America's smile faded; this was not the reaction he'd been expecting.

"E-England?"

Britain rubbed his eyes and blinked several times in a rather rapid fashion.

But upon hearing his name, he stopped and glanced up towards the direction in which America's voice was coming from.

The North American nation lifted two fingers, "Hey England. . .do you. . .do you know how many fingers I am holdin' up?"

Everyone was holding his breath.

This was it.

Britain squinted across the table at his younger brother.

"T-Two. . .?" His voice was meek and lacked confidence.

Upon hearing no reply, Britain answered more confidently, "Two. Two fingers."

America shook his head, "You can't see. . .can you. . .?"

"The magic wasn't enough," Britain answered, truthfully.

America leapt up so quickly that his chair fell back and clattered loudly against the stone floor.

"Stop it brother, you're makin' a mistake."

Canada had also stood and now addressed America. This was the first time that Canada had ever stood up to anyone, let alone his brother (who was also the world's most daring arguer and impulsive freak.)

"No I'm not! I have to find more magic for England!"

"Ameri-"

"Shut up England! I know that you gave your sight for me. So for you. . .I will give my life!"

Canada lifted his hand from the table and whipped it across his brother's face.

"You. . .idiot! You honestly think that if you gave yourself over to That Thing that Britain's vision would just magically be restored?"

America blinked.

Everyone else, seeming to recognize that this was not their fight, remained silent and seated.

The two North American brothers stared at each other for a long while. In that time, Britain rose and stood in front of the steel door that was the only means of exit or entrance.

In anger, America yanked his pistol from the pouch at his hip and pointed it towards Canada, "Shut up and move."

Canada lifted his hands in surrender and slowly backed away, terrified of his brother's reaction.

"America! Stop it! What you're doing is wrong! Stop trying to be the hero!" Shouted France, getting into the argument for Canada's sake.

The dark hero turned to France and pointed the gun at him, "Shut up, Frenchie. Don't act so innocent. You were going to take advantage of England due to his lack of magic and his lack of vision."

France gasped and was speechless for a moment.

When he spoke again, his voice was devoid of emotion, but at the same time, it was coming from deep within his heart: "America. . .you don't understand my relationship with England. I doubt England does himself, but I know that I would never hurt him or take advantage of his disability. Though we've fought since the day we were born, that doesn't change the fact that I still have respect for him."

America twitched and pointed the gun towards the French Country, "Just shut up. You suck at lyin,' France."

All the other nations stood as well, coming to France's defense.

America, not knowing to whom he should point his gun, turned and raced towards the door.

In his way, stood Britain.

"I'll ask you once, England, please move."

Britain flung his arms outward, "I've got no plan, and no weapons worth a damn so by God, shoot me if you want. Just remember that_ I'm _standing in your way, America."

A salty drop slid down America's cheek and he wiped it away angrily with the back of his hand, keeping the other hand pointing the gun at Britain.

". . .Move. . .England."

America's voice was rock-hard and Italy cautiously stepped closer towards the pair. He, having already seen this happen in one of the previous time loops, knew what was coming.

Not once did America's gun move; it stayed pointed towards Britain's heart. One shot and Britain would be gone forever. Germany glanced sideways at Italy and watched as the pizza-lover was nodding as America and Britain spoke.

"Italy! What are you nodding about?" Germany asked, edging closer to his Axis friend.

Italy leaned close to Germany and into his ear whispered: "This happened before. I can't try to intervene but England-san will be grateful in a few moments when I-oh hang on Germany."

". . .You idiot!"

America pulled the trigger.

"ENGLAND!" Italy leapt forward and shoved the older nation out of harm's way.

"Italy!" Germany lunged but stopped upon seeing what the nations had done.

America, who had seized the chance to escape, sprinted out into the hallway.

Britain's shoulder had been pierced by the bullet and the blood had already seeped through the nation's hunter-green uniform.

"H-he. . .shot. . .me. . ." Britain's voice shook with disbelief.

"E-England. . .are you. . .still all in one piece. . .?" Italy fell to his knees beside where Britain was sitting up against the wall beside the door.

Tears were falling down the pasta-lover's face and Germany bent down beside the two of them, "We'll be back, England-san."

Britain nodded, "Thank you."

"Alright," Germany stood to his full height and took control of the situation, "This is the plan. I want Russia, China, France, and Canada to come with me and find America. Spain, Prussia, Romano, go to the kitchen and get some more supplies for food. I think that if we can get America calmed down that would be the first step. . .and maybe you should makes some hamburgers while the others are searching. . .?"

They all nodded and Germany left with his party as Romano left with his. Now only Italy, Britain, and Japan remained.

"Hey Japan. . .?"

Japan glanced towards Britain, "Hm?"

"C-Can you. . .follow America and make sure he doesn't. . .do. . .anything stupid?" Britain asked, coughing loudly.

Japan lifted his katana and nodded, "Hai, hai."

With that, the Asian country left without another word and left Italy and Britain alone in the Safe Room.

Italy sighed and wrapped his cowlick around his index finger, absentmindedly.

Britain fingered the edge of his uniform, acting distracted.

"Um. . .Ita-chan?"

Italy took his finger from his hair and glanced at Britain, "Yeah?"

Britain clutched his injured shoulder and winced suddenly. When he looked back at Italy, their was pain in his eyes and he willed it to retreat.

"We. . .can use the Journal to repair your arm. . ." Italy whispered, scooting closer to the British nation.

Britain's eyes lit up with recognition, "Can it do that?"

Italy shrugged and nodded, "Well yes. I'm sure it has other restrictions but yeah, it can fix your arm."

Britain bowed his head and closed his eyes, "I would much appreciate that, Ita."

Italy nodded and carefully took the Journal from where it rested about his heart within his sea-blue uniform. He stood and closed his eyes, raising the Journal skyward: "Give me what I want most. . .repair England's shoulder!"

When Italy reopened his eyes and shoved the Journal back into his uniform, he met Britain's grateful olive-green gaze.

"Ita-kun. . .thank you."

Italy smiled, "Veh~ We have to work together to get out of the mansion, so you need to be as strong as the rest of the nations!"

Britain smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes. . .thank you."

"So now we can go and stop America, we can convince him that what he's trying is wrong and that-"

"Italy. . ."

The pizza-lover glanced down at the British nation, "Hm?"

"Can the Journal. . .can it. . .restore my vision?" Britain inquired, timidly.

He turned away from Italy, seeming embarrassed by the question.

Italy's shocked expression softened, "Probably. But. . .there's only one way to find out. And that would be. . .trying it!"

Britain blinked and a tiny sliver of hope shown on the nation's face.

Italy retrieved the Journal from within his uniform and lifted it to the sky, "Give me what I want most. . .restore England's vision!"

After a few moments, Britain opened his eyes and blinked.

Italy clutched the Journal to his chest and lifted three fingers, "England-san, how many fingers am I hold-"

"Three. Now put the Journal away, we've got a nation to catch!" Britain said, standing and straightening his wrinkled uniform.

Italy nodded, "Right!"


	3. Chapter 3: Nations Begin to Plan

America stuck his pistol in the holster at his hip and he fell to his knees in the hallway, his head in his hands, "I. . .I shot England. . .I'm terrible. . .I can't believe myself. . ."

America shook his head and began to rock back and forth in his fetal position. He began to cry and sniffled, "I wish I. . .well, its too late to apologize now. Iggy's probably bled to death by now. . ."

America was bawling now, "England. . ."

"Why don't you apologize now?"

America stopped crying and lifted his head from his hands.

In front of him, there was a hand extended outward.

"E-England. . .!"

America grasped it firmly and his elder brother pulled him to his feet.

"America. . .I can see again!"

America began crying again, but this time he was crying tears of joy for his elder brother. Britain smiled and hugged America, "E-England! I'm so, so sorry. . ."

By this time, the other nations had arrived and stood quietly in a line. Italy stepped back to join their ranks.

Germany patted him on the head, "Good job Ita-chan, good job."

Italy smiled up at his Axis friend.

The sheathing of a katana brought the two from the little moment that they were having, "Japan!" Italy leapt to hug the Asian country and he easily sidestepped out of the way.

"No hugs, Italy-kun." Japan reminded the taller nation.

Italy pouted and turned back to Germany, "Doitsu! Veh~! Japan said he won't hug meeeee~!"

"Sh, something's about to happen," Germany whispered, putting his arm around Italy and pulling the loud country into a hug to silence him.

"E-Everyone. . .!" America said, seeming to now notice the other nations.

He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame, "I-I'm sorry for bein' such an ass back there. . ."

Canada tapped his brother's shoulder, "Eh, its okay."

America blinked and half-smiled, "Thanks bro."

The twelve countries headed back towards the safe room, where Prussia presented them with the wurst he'd made. Spain turned around with a Churro hanging out of his mouth and offered the half-empty tray to the assembled nations. Romano gladly placed his bowl of pasta in the center, and was grateful that his brother was so happy to see it.

"Pasta~!" Italy said, lunging for the bowl.

Russia smiled and silently took a generous variety of food from the assorted trays.

Germany took nearly half of the wurst and Japan suddenly rose, "Oh China-san, I made some rice and sashimi if you would like some."

China nodded his thanks and took a couple of rice balls for himself, leaving the sashimi to Japan.

The countries sat around the table and ate in silence for a while. Germany could tell from the way that Italy was spinning his pasta around his fork that he was content. The worried aura, which had been around Italy for quite some time now, was beginning to fade away and the nation was becoming more like his old self. Germany smiled to himself at the thought. _Italy will be so happy when we all escape. . .he'll probably want us to have a giant party at his place with pasta and gelato. . ._

"Oh Italy. . ." Germany whispered sub-consciously at the thought.

Italy stopped spinning his fork and glanced over at the German, "Veh~ What is it, Doistu?"

Germany, now realizing that he'd said Italy's name aloud, blushed and struggled to pull out an excuse.

"Erm. . .can you pass the pasta?"

Italy's expression brightened, "Doistu! I didn't know you ate pasta! I thought you only ate wurst and sometimes rice with pickled plums when Japan made that for dinner. Veh~"

Germany half-smiled, "Well that's all true but since I haven't had much food while we've been here, I thought that I would have some pasta from your country."

Japan remained silent, not seeing a point to enter the conversation between the two European nations.

"What the hell?" America randomly said, annoyance in his voice.

Britain glanced over at his younger brother, "Well I say, watch your language, America!"

America shrugged and stood, "I'm sorry Iggy, but its just, check out the Axis!"

Germany and Italy stopped talking and looked up at America; they were just as confused as Japan at the comment that America had just made.

"I-I do not see what you are saying, America-san," Japan said, quietly after a few moments.

China hummed in agreement, "America, might you explain that to the rest of u? aru-."

"I am also confused," Russia added.

Spain leaned back in his chair and kept munching on a churro; apparently the Spanish don't really care about what the stupid Americans say about the Axis since it doesn't pertain to them.

"Okay well, ya' old farts, Look at us," America said, directing his words to the Allied Powers.

"Think about how we always argue and fight. We don't always get along and when we do, its very rare."

America's tone was grave and the others could tell that he was being extremely thoughtful.

"I still don't quite see what you mean, America," Britain said, arching a blonde eyebrow at his younger brother.

America closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before continuing, "Though Italy and Germany are both European nations and get along well, they also must consider Japan's culture which (because he's an Asian country) is different in many ways. Thus, they must work hard to include him even though he's very distant from them. Russia, France, and Iggy are European also, but I am a North American country while China is an Asian nation. Thus, we must find a way to compromise. But the Axis is more efficient than we, and they seem to have a tighter bond than us. So I envy them."

China leaned back in his chair and with his eyes closed, and smiled, "You are all so young. . ."

Russia nodded in agreement, "I like to see them working together though. I miss those days when I was a youth, having all that energy like Italy-kun and America-san."

America sat back down and adjusted his glasses. Canada gripped his brother's hand beneath the table, "That was a very inspirational speech, bro."

America smiled at Canada, "Thanks bruh."

"Kesesese! alright we need to make an awesome new plan," Prussia said, reminding the other nations that he was still present.

Romano grunted in agreement, "Yeah."

"Earlier, I was thinking that we needed to find more keys to unlock the doors on the other floors," China commented.

Japan suddenly gasped, "Oh Prussia-san! Did you happen to pick up that key we found in the piano room?"

Prussia reached into his pocket, "Erm yeah. . .its right here."

With that, Prussia placed the small golden key on the table. The twelve nations scooted closer, inspecting it.

"So then. . .what does it unlock?" Asked France.

Germany responded, "We didn't have time to try it out. See, we got sidetracked when we heard America's gun firing down the hall."

America half-smiled and shrugged, "Well I can't help it if my epic gun is making badass noises."

Britain snorted, "Ha, your _badass _gun hm? I doubt it."

America glared at his brother playfully, "Blah blah blah, and just remember _I _was the one who saved your sorry ass."

Britain's eyebrow twitched, "Actually I believe it was the Axis who pulled us out of that mess. I have Italy to thank for that. Now that I think about it, Italy-san has been saving my bloody rump quite often. . ."

Italy smiled, "We _all _have to escape and I was conveniently there, so. . ."

Britain dipped his head in silent thanks to the pizza-lover.

"May I?" Inquired France, reaching out towards the golden key, which was still laying in the center of the table.

Japan answered for the Axis, "Hai."

France took the key carefully from the table and studied it intently.

"What are you thinking?" Questioned Britain, standing behind where France was seated.

France knit his eyebrows together in confusion, "I was just thinking about the marking on the side of this key. . ."

Italy suddenly leapt up, "What markings?"

The other nations were shocked by his sudden reaction to France's observation and Britain, the first to recover from the shock, answered, "These. Here, see for yourself."

With shaking hands, Italy to the golden key and squinted at it.

His eyes widened with recognition and suddenly, a tear streamed down his face.

"Italy?" Germany placed a hand on his ally's shoulder, in support.

Italy shook his head. His hands found the front of Germany's uniform and he clutched onto the stronger nation.

Germany pulled the Italian closer into a protective hug.

"D-Doistu . . ."

Italy dropped the key back onto the table as though it was burning his hand.

"What's wrong with the markings on that key?" Questioned Canada, asking the question that everyone was wondering.

Italy just gripped Germany tighter and didn't respond.

Romano was sitting quietly with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest in a very annoyed manner.

"Italy! Please tell us!" China pleaded, desperation shining in his amber eyes.

Romano twitched.

"Please!" Spain said, making a puppy-dog face.

Romano inhaled deeply, still twitching.

"Italy. . .will you tell us?" Russia questioned, scooting closer.

"VENEZIANO!" Romano thundered, suddenly leaping up and screaming at his brother.

Italy raised his head just high enough to see his older brother's face, "Hm?"

Romano glared at the countries gathered around the table.

"Vaffanculo, Veneziano! As you all may know, I'm part of Italy too. In fact, I'm the whole southern half!"

Spain blinked, "R-Romano?"

"And because I'm part of Italy, I get some of Veneziano's memories. Which is the whole reason that me and Spain came all the way out here to save your asses! So I know. I know what it is about that key that scares Veneziano."

Silence filled the air as the nations contemplated this new information.

"Well then Romano. . .do you think you could tell us the reason?" Asked France.

Spain nodded, "Yes. We need to know this!"

The countries were desperately trying to coax Romano into telling them the reason when-

"Everyone! Please stop!"

The nations froze and all glanced at Italy, who had risen from his seat next to Germany. His voice was free of fear and cowardice just then.

_Darn it! Italy just went back to being weird again. . .I swear, he'll never say pasta again! _Germany thought, sighing in defeat.

Italy sniffled before speaking again, "Listen. I'll tell you about that key. But be warned, I told you. Do not go. It will be tempting, but. . .just please. . .don't leave!"

Italy's voice was rising with each word and becoming more desperate.

"Italy. . ." Germany suddenly pulled the nation into his arms and held him close.

Japan scooted away from the two, feeling more awkward.

Italy cried harder, "D-Doistu. . .don't leave. . .please. . .don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone again!"

Germany suddenly gasped, "I-Italy. . .that's the key to. . .it leads to the annex. And. . .in the annex. . .is our key out of here. . ."

America leapt up, "What?"

Italy gripped Germany harder, "Don't go! I already know. . .I already know what is going to happen!"

Germany leaned down to whisper into Italy's ear, "What happens. . .Italy?"

Italy curled up closer to Germany, "That Thing has an army. . . They are waiting for us up there. The key to the front door is behind the alien in the very back and farthest from the door. But the army will disappear suddenly. Our happiness will be short-lived though. . . Because we'll find out that the other nations (who are outside) are being attacked. . ."

Germany held Italy in his arms for a long while.

"I won't leave you, Italy."


	4. Chapter 4: Return of Holy Rome

"Should we. . .should we go to the annex?" Asked Canada, lifting the key up to the light overhead, admiring its craftsmanship.

"No. I don't think that we should," Russia said, confidently.

China's forehead was creased due to his troubled thoughts, "I agree too, -aru. Do you remember what Italy said?"

"He said we shouldn't go. Even _if _the key to the front door is up there," Spain stated.

America, France, and Britain were sitting and being unusually quiet; actually paying attention to what everyone else said before firing their opinions out.

Germany and Japan had managed to get Italy to go and talk with them privately in the hallway outside of the Safe Room, where the other nations were holding their meeting.

"Italy knows the most about this stuff so I think we should listen to what he said," Prussia pointed out, sounding oddly logical in this situation.

Romano was the next to speak, filling the silence, "As southern Italy, I have to say. . . Veneziano is right when he says that its too risky to go up there. The alien army is just as strong as That Thing. We should become stronger before we fight them."

"I can already tell that this will be difficult and require a lot of our strength to get that key to escape," France said, leaping into the conversation suddenly.

For once, Britain nodded in agreement, "I say, that is a wise observation, friend."

America took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly, still refraining from speaking.

"What time's it?" He asked, yawning.

Canada shrugged, "Eh, sorry Bro, the time's screwed, remember?"

America blinked and suddenly nodded slowly, "Oh yeah. Looks like I'm forgettin' things, ha-ha."

Romano suddenly glared at America, "Don't say stuff like that! We really _do _forget stuff, ya' know! Especially Veneziano!"

America sighed, "Sorry Bruh. I'm just ex-_hausted_."

Britain hummed in agreement, "Now that you mention it, I am tired also. . ."

China loosened his collar, "Hm, yes -aru. I am also quite lacking of energy."

"Should we call the Axis back in here and call it a night, everyone?" Asked Canada, already moving towards the door to summon the three Axis nations.

Russia nodded, "I believe so."

Canada gave a backwards thumbs-up in acknowledgement and opened the door to call the countries back inside.

The others climbed warily into their beds without further ado.

"Wait. Who is keeping watch for the first shift?" Questioned Germany, tiredly fluffing his pillow.

Russia, who still hadn't gotten into his bed answered, "Oh. That would be China and me."

"What -aru? Why me?" Demanded China, complaining loudly.

"China, dude! Would ya' mind keepin' it down? Other nations are tryin' to get some sleep, bruh," grumbled America, pulling the covers over his head in annoyance.

China mumbled something incomprehensible before climbing out of bed and pulling his silky brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Thanks China," Whispered Britain, removing his shoes carefully and slipping under the covers.

China snorted, making no other attempt at a comment to the European nation.

Russia smiled and sat peacefully beside the Asian country.

"So China. . ." began the northern European.

China scooted a little ways away, "What are you doing -aru?"

Russia scooted closer.

"Ack, I feel like you're _Belarus-ing _me, -aru!" China complained, fidgeting.

Russia stopped moving and glanced sideways at the Asian, "Bela. . .?"

"Oh. . ."

China, seeming to realize what he'd just said, blushed in embarrassment.

"Well I was walking with America one day and we decided that Belarus-ing is a form of stalking. And since your sister is madly in love with you and won't seem to leave you alone. . .well. . .she's kind of like a stalker."

He explained hastily.

Russia closed his eyes and smiled creepily, "Ah. I see now. So you're simply comparing yourself to me. That is a funny thing because I was just thinking-"

"Well that's great and all, Russia, I mean really great, but uh. . .did you just hear that noise?"

Russia blinked in confusion, "What noise?"

China began rocking back and forth, "I'm done for! I'm going nuts like America!"

"China-san, what's all the commotion about?"

China and Russia fell dead silent.

"China-san?"

China answered, his wok in hand and he was ready to attack, "Who's there?"

"China-san, its only me, Japan."

The shorter Asian country stepped from the darkness to come and sit down beside his elder.

China breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh gee, I thought you were some ghost or one of Opium's make-believe friends. . ."

In the dimly lit room, Japan smiled, "England-san does have some interesting beliefs. . . The last time he visited my house, he said he kept hearing little kids laughing. It was actually really creepy."

China gasped, "Oh! That _is _creepy -aru!"

Russia remained silent and didn't even so much as glance over at Japan.

"Oh hello there, Russia-san. I did not see you there, my apologies," Whispered Japan bowed in sincere apology.

Russia sighed, "Well I'm going to get to the bed now. The two of you can keep watch."

China raised an eyebrow but didn't protest, "Alright then, Russia. Good night."

The European nation loosened his scarf and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Japan and China alone.

"What do you think of all this, Japan?"

Japan glanced up at China, "I'm sorry. I do not understand what you are asking."

China bit his lip and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"What I mean is. . .how do you feel? What do you think about all this stuff?" China's voice was shaking as he asked the younger country.

Japan sat silently for a few moments before continuing, "This is getting complicated. We know how to escape. We know the location of the key and we have Italy-kun to tell us what will happen in the future."

China sighed and nodded slowly, "I see what you mean. . .we can't lose."

Japan glared over at China, "No. That's not what I am saying, China-san. Even with all these advantages, we are not as strong as the enemy. The enemy is far more powerful, and they have power that we cannot begin to comprehend."

China rubbed his forehead, sighing several times and wrinkling his brow warily.

"Its rather unfortunate. We know how everything will end, but we are powerless against it," Japan said, shaking his head.

China leapt up, "No, wait! We can use the other nations!"

Japan blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry, I don't understand, China-san. . ."

China was grinning and in a loud, triumphant voice responded, "We can use the other nations!"

China's commotion brought everyone awake and Britain was the first to complain, "For god's sake China, what the bloody hell are you doing, waking us all up this late?"

China turned to look into the darkness.

America clumsily made his way to hit the switch, turning the lights on.

"The other nations. . ." China mumbled.

The other countries had risen to their feet and stood beside their beds, all silently wondering what he was thinking.

China waved his hands apologetically and stammered to explain, "I was just discussing with Japan how we can escape. . .and though we have many advantages, the enemy is far more stronger than us. But just think. . .if we could find a way to get the other nations inside the mansion to help us, maybe we could win!"

Romano suddenly collapsed, his body slamming into the wall that he'd been leaning upon.

"R-Romano!" Spain pulled the young Italian country into his arms, "Are you okay?"

Beads of sweat materialized on the nation's brow, and he began gasping for air, curling closer to Spain.

Spain faced the other countries, his face was plastered with fear.

"W-What's happening?" Demanded Canada, who was nervously clutching onto America's arm.

Italy reached out for Germany's arm, his hand just barely catching the cloth near the bigger nation's elbow, "Doistu!"

Germany spun around, "I-Italy?"

The pasta-lover collapsed, his ethereal body knocking hard against the wooden floor.

"Italy! ITALY!" Germany pulled the Italian up into his arms and shifted the smaller nation onto his bed.

". . .I'm scared, -aru!" China complained, stepping closer to Russia.

Russia leaned down and into the Asian's ear whispered, "Don't worry, China. I'll protect you."

For the moment, China was grateful for the ominous nation's support.

"ITALY!" Germany was still shouting the younger country's name, frantically.

Japan calmly paced over to where his two Axis friends were. He lifted Italy's wrist and felt the pulse.

"He is fine. . .his pulse is strong. But I do wonder. . .why did he suddenly fall unconscious?" Japan whispered to the gathered nations.

"I say, people only pass out like this when they have infected wounds, right?" Britain mused aloud.

Germany spun around to the other European, "What?"

Prussia nodded, "Aye, West. Did Italy get hurt at all that you can remember?"

Britain's eyes suddenly widened, "It's the Journal. . ."

Germany growled, "Speak up, England!"

Britain waved his hands for silence, "The Journal. It must consume the energy within Italy, which is why he must be so hesitant to use it. . ."

Germany squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Italy's hand in his tighter, "Why didn't you tell me. . .Italy?"

He shook his head in deep regret, kneeling beside the bed where his younger friend laid, silent and pale.

"R-Romano. . .?" Spain's quiet voice was the only thing breaking the silence that had fallen over the twelve countries.

Romano was sweating a lot and Spain bit a nail, nervously.

"First Romano, then Italy. . .who's next?" China said, sitting closer to Russia.

Japan was pacing the room, trying to come up with a logical explanation.

"Wait a moment. . ." The others glanced up at Japan as he stopped walking suddenly.

"Do you remember when Romano said that he was also part of Italy?"

The others nodded.

China raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but what are you getting at, Japan?"

Japan tapped his chin before answering, "Just think. We were considering the fact that Italy collapsed due to the lack of power that he had. But don't forget, Romano gets some of Italy's memories. So it would make sense for him to take some of the damage too, right?"

Britain blinked, "I say, that makes perfect sense, Japan!"

The Asian hummed in agreement, "However, neither of them should have been out for this long. There is obviously something else going on."

America adjusted his glasses, "Whatever it is, its happenin' to Ita, which is makin' Romano stay k. "

Germany hadn't spoken since, and he was still clutching his Italian friend's hand with a deadly grip.

"Italy."

The pasta-lover grunted.

"Italy."

The nation turned over and ignored the voice.

"Italy. . ."

Italy blinked, "Veh~? Its dark. . ."

"Yes, Italy. It is."

"Who's there?" Italy demanded, feeling terror close in steadily, he was about to panic when-

"Italy, I need your help. And you need mine."

Italy stopped and suddenly relaxed, feeling like someone offering help was the best thing he'd heard since he'd re-entered the mansion for the third time.

"But first, I need you to make a wish."

Italy blinked in confusion, "A wish?" he echoed.

"Yes. I want to help you. But right now, I'm too small. Make a wish that I'm bigger, so that I may assist you," He commanded.

Italy shivered and nodded, "Alright then. . .Give me what I want most. . .let this country grow!"

The country, or whoever it was, sighed in relief, "Thank you, Italia."

Italy gasped, "I-Italia. . .? No one's called me that since. . ."

"Italia. . .Its me. . ." The nation's voice was calm and full of affection.

"Holy Rome?"


	5. Chapter 5: Complicated Relationships

~ ~Why yes, hello! I'm back with another chapter! I would really love you all so much more if you R&R! Grazie! Also, PM me if you need help with any of the Italian/ French/ Japanese/ German that may be in here. I only know the basics of each language anyway so I use a few words here and there. Anyway~ I'm really tired and I've got another FanFic I'm working on so this is a little shorter than the previous chapters. The next chapter will get (VERY) interesting through! R&R please~!

Grazie Veh~!

Romano sighed, "Dammit. I'm so friggin' cold. . ."

Spain's eyes lit up, "R-Romano!"

The Italian blinked sleepily, "Aw, Spain. . ."

Then he sat bolt upright, "Spain?"

"Aye, Amigo. . .you passed out a little while ago. . .it was because you're southern Italy. . .Veneziano didn't have enough energy and yeah. . ."

Spain wasn't very good at explaining complicated situations; especially ones like this.

Romano struggled to get from his bed, shaking standing on two unsteady legs. He sucked in a breath, and began to fall forward before Spain caught the nation and hauled him into his arms, "Amigo, you better take it slow for a little while, you're incredibly weak right now."

Romano sighed deeply, "Vaffanculo, I wish I could've helped Veneziano sooner. . ."

Spain's eyebrows lifted, "What?"

Romano shook his head and leaned heavily against the elder nation, "Veneziano knew that using the Journal was risky. He also knew the consequences. . .but what I don't understand. . .is why he didn't warn the rest of us? I mean, we're all a team now!"

Spain rubbed his chin and nodded slowly, "I see what you're saying, Amigo. . ."

Romano gripped Spain's jacket, "Why are you holding me?"

Spain blushed and shrugged, "Oh. Uh. . .ya' know I don't know. . .you just kinda fell and I didn't want you to bump your head again so I just kinda. . .yeah. . . "

Once again, it is apparent that the Spanish are bad at explaining some situations. . .

"Well. . .Grazie, Spain," Romano said, blushing slightly.

Spain's surprised look gave way to one of affection, "R-Romano, I am always watching out for you. You're like my little broth-"

"Don't say it."

Romano's voice was oddly strong and commanding.

Spain blinked and the surprised look returned to his face.

"America had to start a war for independence to get away from the brotherly love relationship he had with England. I don't want to start a war with you Spain. . ."

Spain hugged the nation tighter in his arms, "Okay Romano. . .okay. . ."

Romano's entire face turned crimson but he smiled all the same, "Thank you, Spain."

Germany hadn't spoken to anyone, not even his own brother.

As a result, Prussia and Japan stood in the kitchen talking about Germany.

"What should we do?" Asked Prussia, unnaturally serious.

Japan squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard.

Prussia glanced around to make sure that no other nation was listening before leaning close to Japan's ear and whispering, "Did you see the way Romano and Spain are becoming oddly closer?"

Japan's eyes widened, "Nani?"

Prussia's face became a mask of dumbness, "I don't think that was English or German…."

Japan blinked rapidly before responding, "No. . .sumimasen. Um. . .sorry, Prussia. I think its strange. . .before we were all joined together by this mansion, we all hated each other and ignored our feelings altogether for one another. But now Romano and Spain are becoming closer, Canada is being _seen, _Russia isn't been _as _ominous, and America's egotistical personality has toned down a bit."

Prussia nodded and smiled, lying his arm over Japan's shoulders, "You're very good at reading the mood, Asian. I applaud ya' Kesese~!"

Japan, being the awkward person he is, nervously stepped from beneath Prussia's arm and (gave a lame-ass excuse and) decided that he would prepare some food for everyone.

"Ya' know. . .we haven't broken any clocks lately. . ." Prussia commented, getting plates out for all the nations.

Japan turned on the burner on the stove and hummed in agreement, "I'm surprised we've managed to all stay alive to be honest. What I mean is that we've all be rather wishy-washy towards each other until around this time. Then there was when England-san was shot. . .I was sure he'd die then. But then Italy. . ."

Japan let the sentence hang in the air, realizing what he'd said.

"Gomen. . .uh, sorry," The Asian apologized quickly and bowed a few times to Prussia.

Prussia sighed, "This whole thing, its getting rather ridiculous, wouldn't you say?"

Japan poured some of the tap water into a pot and placed it on the burner, waiting for it to begin to boil.

"What do you mean?" Inquired the shorter nation, curiosity shining in his chocolate-brown eyes.

Prussia ran a hand through his whitish-gray hair absentmindedly and replied, "What I mean, is that That Thing can't get us when we're holed up in here, so if we never ran out of supplies, we'd be perfect. Then, we know where the key to escaping this lame place is, up in the annex. We know basically everything."

Japan nodded in agreement but then his expression contorted and he darkly suggested, "Yes but what about America's insanity back there? I mean, you think about how being in this mansion caused him to shoot his ex-brother, to try to kill him, and then you remember that we are no where near perfect. We could all easily become as crazy as that in a matter of days."

Prussia sighed and rubbed the back on his neck, tiredly, "Kesesese I can see what you're sayin', Japan. . ."

"Hai. I believe that it would be better if we could get Italy to awake. . .then we could at least question him to see why he didn't tell us about the Journal sapping energy."

"But Holy Rome. . ." Italy whispered, following closely behind his old friend.

Holy Rome turned back and smiled gently at the pasta-lover, "Italia. . .I've missed you so much. . ."

Italy nodded and smiled, "I missed you too, Holy Rome. . .!"

The two were holding hands and walking through a garden together, so carefree like the old days when Italy was known mainly as "Chibitalia."

Italy suddenly slowed his pace and stopped altogether; he knew this garden.

It was the garden right in front of the mansion.

No, it wasn't just _any _mansion.

It was _The _mansion.

"Holy Rome!" Italy's voice was filled with panic, "Holy Rome! My friends are trapped in there! I have to save them! Do you remember? That was what you promised to help me do! To help me rescue them!"

Holy Rome's ocean-blue gaze lingered on Italy for a moment before he whispered, "I came to take away your pain, Italia."

Italy shook his head, "Holy Rome, I need your help."

Holy Rome took Italy's face in his hands, "Italia. . .you've been ignoring the pain for so long, you've been such a strong nation. Since the day I left you at Austria's house back when you were Chibitalia, I worried. I worried about your safety and your future. I worried and wondered if you'd become strong or just continue to be ruled by another country. . .But Italia. . .I've never stopped worrying. . ."

Italy took his old friend's hands from his face, "But now I have friends who need me, and who depend on me. I've been so used to depending on Germany for everything but now I have to take a little pain and stand on my own two feet and protect those who I love!"

Holy Rome stood opposite Italy, staring at him in silence.

"Italia. . .you've grown so strong. But I will be here to comfort you whenever you need me. Al you must do. . .is to close your eyes and I will be waiting. But now I know that I will never have to worry about you again, because you have these friends and you are strong enough to go on without me shadowing you."

Italy took Holy Rome's hands in his, "Thank you, Holy Rome."

Holy Rome smiled, "Thank you, Italia. . ."

Italy found himself surrounded by the fabric of Holy Rome's cloak, as his old friend pulled him into a hug.

"This is good-bye again, Italia," Whispered the nation.

Italy smiled sadly and felt tears run down his cheeks and wet his friend's cloak, "But this time. . .it is only for a little while."

Holy Rome was crying too.

He let go of Italy and searched the nation's eyes for something, anything, else before smiling sadly, "That's right, Italia. I will see you again. But until then. . .return to your friends. . ."

The nation began to fade away and Italy felt the pain stab through him. He was begin to wake up. . .

The pasta-loving country returned the smile to his old friend and ran off, "I'm coming Germany, Japan, Prussia, America, England, Canada, France, China, Russia, Spain, Romano. Wait for me, please. . ."

~ ~Grazie for continuing to read this! I really do appreciate it everyone~! Grazie! So yeah. I'm soooooo exhausted I should really go to bed soon. . .well anyway~! I have to get working on my other FanFic… (I have to publish the next chapter tomorrow. Crap!) Don't forget to R&R~! once again, Grazie!

Cheers and Pasta,

VenezianoItaly

Veh~!


End file.
